


Glass

by voidteatime



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, I have No Excuse, Its monday and I wanna HURT people, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidteatime/pseuds/voidteatime
Summary: Peter and Juno break into Dark Matters HQ to steal an artifact called the Heart of Genesis and things go horribly wrong.Inspired by the title and poster for Season 3.





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the poster and title of Season 3 and my mind just ran away with it into the darkest corners of the universe and darkest timelines. In no way do I think this will actually happen in Season 3, but I'mma play in this space a bit. 
> 
> I am of the firm belief that there is an actual Agent Rex Glass out there that Peter's been impersonating, which is why he was able to slip through Dark Matters without raising any flags.
> 
> Also I've been watching a few too many Control playthroughs. 
> 
> I'm so very sorry everybody.

  
** _Case File #841 “The Heart of Genesis”_ **   
  
_ The Heart of Genesis is a star-polyhedron cluster of diamond, excavated and secured by Dark Matters Agents [Glass] and _ _ [REDACTED] _ _ in the _ _ [REDACTED] _ _ quadrant of the Andromeda galaxy. Subject of many local legends and the holy grail of treasure hunters everywhere, this artifact is rumored to be older than the universe itself and will grant immense power to those who possess it. It exhibits properties that defy the known laws of physics and is considered to be a Class Zeta artifact. The Heart currently lives in [Vault 93] in the [Containment sector of Dark Matters HQ]. _

“I’d never thought I’d see the day,” Peter breathed, shielding his eyes from the brilliant light of the star polyhedron of diamond that floated in defiance of all physics in the middle of the vault he and Juno had just cracked open. “The Heart of Genesis, here in front of me after years of searching the galaxy and probing Dark Matters’ archives. Isn’t it just _ breathtaking _ , Juno?”  
  
Breathtaking was the least of the words that could have described the surreal beauty of the Heart, blazing with blue and white light that was reflected and refracted a thousand times over by the pieces of shimmering crystal that littered the floor. The two thieves’ boots crunched over the pieces as they entered the vault, and the Heart’s light pulsed as if in acknowledgement of its visitors. Then the object began to hum a low, resonant note that made Juno feel as if his organs would dissolve into jelly, forbidding him from taking another step. Peter, however, seemed to be fine as he slowly approached the Heart, gloved hands outstretched to cup it. Steam rose from the surface of the star-shaped diamond, Peter’s body heat causing the condensation from the impossibly cold gem to rise and evaporate.   
  
The rainbow lights of the chamber danced over Peter’s figure, casting him in ethereal light and shadow, the Heart reflected in the thief’s glasses further attributing to the otherworldly feel. In that moment, Juno was overcome in awe; witnessing every Rex Glass, every Duke Rose, every face the man had ever wore peel away and lay bare Peter Nureyev, the Angel of Brahma. Juno had never been a praying type, but he was forced to his knees by both the Heart and Peter and reached out in supplication to this god made momentarily manifest, words and a trickle of blood from the internal vibrations spilling from his mouth.   
“Nureye- Peter! I...I love you. I love you more than anything in this entire universe and it terrifies me. I c-couldn’t have stayed, you would have reduced me to atoms.”   
  
The Angel of Brahma gazed upon the prostrate former detective and smiled lovingly through the steam. “Peter Nureyev is a name that strikes fear across half the galaxy, Juno. It’s about time you came around to it.”   
  
With all the carefree delight of a child capturing fireflies, Peter clasped his hands around the Heart.   
  
And then he froze, his grin faltering as the Heart gave another radiant pulse and threw him backwards into the wall. Juno lurched forward, fighting against the immense energy of the angered gem to crawl to Peter, who lay in a heap on the floor. His head pounded and tunnel vision had set in, but to his relief, Peter seemed to come to, staggering onto his feet. The Heart relented as well, allowing Juno a moment to breathe as its light dimmed to almost ambient levels. The shadows softened, and the former detective exhaled a sigh of relief, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.   
  
“So...no touching the floating star thing. Think they would have mentioned that in one of the files, right Nureyev?”   
  
It was then Juno noticed that Peter had not moved back towards him or the Heart. He looked down at Peter’s feet to find them rooted to the floor. Peter looked almost apologetic “Juno…”   
  
“Peter!” Juno scrambled towards his partner and grabbed onto his shoulders, watching in horror as the crystals continued to spread up Peter’s torso as the thief gripped onto Juno’s arms in return. “What the hell? No! No!”   


* * *

** _Addendum #841-F [expunged by Agent Glass]_ **

_ If disturbed, the Heart of Genesis will sometimes produce a resonance that destabilizes and transforms organic material into inorganic stellar glass. This effect has been observed in [1.4%] percent of personnel interactions with the Heart. Use caution when approaching. _   
  
Peter had agonized over hiding this particular file from Juno, knowing that the lady would call off the whole mission to break into Dark Matters HQ if he thought there was any chance of failure. After all, the percentage was so low it was almost negligible, but try explaining the concept of risk vs. reward to the paranoid detective. What would a few little omissions hurt?   
  
The process of transformation wasn’t nearly as painful as the other Dark Matters archive files he purged had made it seem. Rather, it was the complete absence of pain and literally any other feeling that disturbed Peter the most- it took him by surprise, honestly, until he suddenly couldn’t recall what it had been like to have feet as he tried to take a step towards Juno. _ Well Rex _ , Peter thought to himself with morbid irony. _ You lived up to your name after all. _   
  
It broke him to see Juno panic as the transformation continued up through his torso as he reached up to place his hand on Juno’s face and force the detective to look him in the eye.   
“Oh Juno, ** _my_ ** impossible idiot , I forgive you. Please forgive me.”   
  
His lips met Juno’s and he savored the former detective’s whiskey taste one last time.   


* * *

  
Juno felt Peter’s lips go stiff and his breath turn chilly, then disappear completely.   
  
“Peter?”   
  
He brushed his fingers over his partner’s face, shuddering at the cold and hard flesh that had once been warmly flushed and so soft. Hairline fractures began to spread from underneath Juno’s fingertips from even the pressure. Juno staggered back, mouth open in a silent scream as he took in the sight before him. A man Juno had thought so bold and fearless, one that he had likened to a god not moments before, reduced to something so fragile that even the slightest knock would shatter him completely.   
  
_ That makes two of us. _

The scent of Peter’s cologne still lingered, frozen in memoriam as Juno’s shock dissipated and made room for anger as he pounded against the wall of the vault because he couldn’t take it out on the new stellar glass figure unless he wanted Peter to join the remnants of what he now realized were the Heart’s former visitors scattered all over the floor. But he could release all that rage onto the Heart, and he leapt towards it with a roar.   
  
“ **What did you do?!** ”   
  
It didn’t matter if the Heart could actually hear him or not. It had taken the sacrifice of years and dozens of lives for Peter Nureyev to find it, and yet it still wasn’t satisfied, so it had taken Peter Nureyev, and with it, the only thing that mattered to Juno. And unlike Juno’s walking out on Peter what felt like a lifetime ago, that couldn’t be forgiven. Barehanded and frothy-lipped, Juno clenched his fist so tight about the Heart its edges cut into his palm and his skin burned from its cold surface.   
  
“It should be me! I’m nobody! He was going to save the galaxy!”   
  
He squeezed tighter, trying to provoke another burst of resonance. There would be a lady to keep the man in glass company if Juno could help it. But the Heart was unrelenting and the pain from holding onto it became too much for Juno to bear that he dropped the gem and it fell onto the floor, the light extinguished from it. Blood dripped from Juno’s ruined hand, mingling with the crystals on the floor.   
  
_** Addendum #841-N ** _  
_ All attempts to Bond with the Heart of Genesis and obtain its power have thus far proved to be unsuccessful. _  
  
The pain in Juno’s hand subsided as the cuts healed themselves and he stared in disbelief between it, the dead gem on the floor and the man in glass that had been Peter Nureyev. Catching his warped reflection in Peter’s skin, he noticed that his only remaining eye glowed white-blue. And all he could do was laugh, sinking to his knees again in hysterics. 

** _Addendum #841-O [expunged by Agent Glass]_ **

_ It is theorized that the Heart may respond to Users that have been Bound to other artifacts like [ _ _ REDACTED] _ _ (Case #49) and the [Lassonionic Capsule] (Case #512). Agent _ _ [REDACTED] _ _ has been assigned to Mars to secure the latter. _   
  
After what felt like an eternity, Juno had nothing left in him. With shaking legs, he regained his bearings and swept the Heart of Genesis into his bag like the piece of garbage it was.   
It was the least he could do for the thief that had stolen a different, but colder heart one fateful night on Mars.   
  
He would pick up where the Angel of Brahma had left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all thought I just write innocent romps? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. As is screaming.


End file.
